Custom Warrior Clans Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Custom Warrior Clans Wiki! Here, you can create custom warrior cats clans and roleplay in them! If you want to make a clan, write in on your device, and post it here! Every once in a while, I will put a few clans on here! (NOTE: Please do not use protagonist names for anyone in your clan! Warriors is a series of novels published by HarperCollins and written by authors Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Tui T. Sutherland, with the plot developed by editor Victoria Holmes under the collective pseudonym Erin Hunter. The series follows the adventures of six groups of cats, called Clans — ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, and StarClan — in their forest and lake territories. There are currently seven sub-series, each containing six books except for the seventh sub-series, which is currently in progress. The first, Warriors (later re-titled Warriors: The Prophecies Begin), was published from 2003 to 2004, and details the adventures of a housecat who joins one of the warrior cat Clans. Warriors: The New Prophecy, published from 2005 to 2006, follows the first sub-series, chronicling the Clans' journey to a new home. The third story arc, Warriors: Power of Three, was published from 2007 to 2009, and centres around a prophecy about three cats with extraordinary powers. The fourth sub-series, Warriors: Omen of the Stars, was published from 2009 to 2012 and continues the story arc of Warriors: Power of Three. The fifth sub-series, Warriors: Dawn of the Clans, was published from 2013 to 2015. This prequel series arc details the formation of the Clans. The sixth sub-series, Warriors: A Vision of Shadows, was published from 2016 to 2018. Chronologically, Warriors: A Vision of Shadows follows Warriors: Omen of the Stars. The seventh sub-series is entitled Warriors: The Broken Code. The first book in the seventh series, Lost Stars, was released on 9 April 2019.1 The second book, The Silent Thaw, was released on 29 October 2019.2 Other books have been released in addition to the main series, including eleven lengthier stand-alone "Super Edition" novels, several e-book novellas later published in five print compilations, six guide books, and several volumes of original English-language manga, initially produced as a collaboration between HarperCollins and TOKYOPOP before the latter's closure. The series has also been translated into several languages. Alibaba Pictures has acquired the film rights to the series as of 2016. Major themes in the series include adventure, forbidden love, the concept of nature vs. nurture, acceptance, the struggle of Good vs. Evil, the reactions of different faiths meeting each other, and all people being a mix of good and bad. The authors draw inspiration from several natural locations and other authors such as J. R. R. Tolkien, J. K. Rowling, and William Shakespeare. Warriors has received mostly positive reviews, but it has also been criticized for being confusing due to its large number of characters and numerous events and relations. Critics have compared it to the Redwall series. Although nominated for several awards, Warriors has yet to receive any major literary prizes. Several novels in the series have reached the New York Times Bestseller List, and the series has found popularity in many countries, including Trinidad, U.K, Germany, and China. Category:Browse